


Hot For Teacher

by delialicious



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF, Glee RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delialicious/pseuds/delialicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's hips stuttered and his breath caught for a second. "Are you seriously making porno sex noises?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

The picture was like porn.

Zach was standing in front of a chalkboard full of unintelligible math equations, wearing one of his awful stripey hipster shirts and a worn leather jacket. He was toying with his glasses and his hair was mussed in the way it always was when Jonathan saw him at the end of the day, strands parted in all directions, evidence of his incessant fussing with it.

He looked like a no-nonsense professor. It was like someone took all of Jonathan's favorite fantasies and rolled them into one pretty package — and the fact that his boyfriend was the focal point was really just an added bonus.

It's not like Jonathan spent a lot of time internet-stalking his boyfriend — and anyways, internet-stalking sounded so  _sneaky_  — but in the absence of a real, tangible Zach on hand, he couldn't help but hoard Google Alerts. They'd been apart for  _weeks_ , and the news articles and sudden flood of photographs were a small comfort; his post-show treat, an almost tortuous reward he indulged in for the few precious moments he had backstage before he braved the crowd of fans on his way home.

He looked back down at the screen. They'd be together in another hour. So he had an hour to wait until he could maybe convince Zach to put on that outfit and fuck him against his work desk.

With a smile, Jonathan pocketed his phone and made his way outside.

The crowd around the stage door was larger than previous shows, and the walk from the theater to Zach's apartment seemed longer than before. He hadn't promised to be over at any specific time, but he was still on edge and desperate to get into Zach's arms as soon as humanly possible.

Jonathan's knees went weak when he finally made it inside and found Zach sitting at the desk in his small apartment. He looked tired, and with the week he'd had, who could blame him? But the sight of Zach already wearing the striped shirt and thick-framed glasses from the photo (the leather jacket was hanging in the foyer) combined with the weight of the backpack pulling on Jonathan's shoulders made him feel like a clueless student all over again.

He took a calming breath and tried to will his erection down. If he didn't get control of himself, things would be over before the fun even started.

Zach looked up from his desk for a moment, with a dark, hungry look in his eyes. "Hello, Jonathan," he purred.

Jonathan was still frozen in place. His fingers gripped the straps of his backpack and his palms were sweating with pent-up nerves. Zach's eyebrows knit in confusion for a second before a devilish smile broke across his face. He leaned back in the creaky chair and spread his legs a little. The sight made Jonathan's mouth water.

He walked over to the desk as collected as he could muster, and pursed his lips in faux-embarrassment. "I'm not proud of my grade on the last test, Mister Quinto," he said with his eyes downcast and with just a slight hint of shame. He heard Zach groan softly, and he shyly darted his glance to see Zach press down the curve of the erection growing in his pants.

"And for good reason," Zach rasped. "I'm not satisfied with your performance in my class."

A small smirk twitched at Jonathan's lips and he sank down to his knees in front of Zach. "Surely there's something I can do to… satisfy you," he said. He brushed Zach's hands away from his crotch and ran hot palms up and down Zach's thighs. He peered up from his lashes to catch Zach staring at him with a look of unadulterated lust.

Jonathan brushed their lips together in a tease of a kiss that left Zach leaning forward in anticipation. "I'd do anything for a better grade, professor," he whispered, stroking his fingers down the front of Zach's shirt.

"Is that so?" He caught Jonathan's arms with strong, hot hands and pulled him closer.

Jonathan leaned back a little and gave Zach a coy smile. "Maybe you could give me some sort of extra credit?"

Zach's hands settled on Jonathan's shoulders, pressing lightly before he slipped his fingers underneath the bag straps and started pushing them off. Jonathan shrugged out of the backpack and threw it across the room behind him. When he turned back, Zach pulled at his arms and brought him closer again. "Kiss me," Zach said against his lips.

Jonathan curled his hands around Zach's face and brought their mouths together softly. Keeping Zach a hair’s breath away, he brushed their noses together, teasing with little sucking kisses at the corner of his mouth or licking at the crease of his lips. His fingers toyed at the soft neckline of Zach’s shirt, and he dotted little butterfly-kisses over his lips and chin until Zach’s hands came up to clench insistently in his hair, pulling him in closer and claiming Jonathan’s mouth, nearly bruising him with the force of the kiss. Jonathan whimpered and let himself be pulled in.

“Shirt off,” Zach said gruffly against Jonathan’s mouth when they pulled apart.

Jonathan nodded, nearly breathless, and dove back in to kiss him again. It was always so easy to lose himself in the slick heat of Zach’s mouth, so possessive and demanding against his own. When Zach kissed him like this, Jonathan knew he was getting fucked senseless soon, and that promise was exactly what he wanted to come home to at the end of a very long day. 

They fumbled through stripping Jonathan of his jacket and t-shirt, trying not to disrupt the messy, fervent lock of their mouths.

Zach pulled back with a gasp and held Jonathan close enough to tease him with the heat of his breath as he said, "As tempting as your kisses are, they won't be enough to get an A."

Jonathan licked his lips and sat back on his heels. "Exactly how are you grading this?"

"I think a multi-trait analysis would be more telling than a holistic score. Undo my pants," he instructed.

Jonathan reached forward to squeeze the bulge in Zach's jeans, prompting a long moan. "Whatever you think I deserve, professor," he said with one last nip to Zach’s lips before reaching up and popping open the top button, slowly dragging down the zipper. He slipped his hand inside and moaned as he palmed the hot flesh. “Oh, Mister Quinto. Your cock feels so big.”

“Do you think flattery is going to affect your score?”

Jonathan gave his best smile and pulled the jeans down to pile around Zach’s ankles. “Maybe. Would you rather have me wait for instruction or take initiative?” Keeping his eyes trained on Zach’s face, he bent down and trailed his tongue along the vein on the underside of Zach's cock. With fingers toying with the hair around his thighs, Jonathan breathed warmly against Zach’s groin. "Do you want my mouth?"

Zach groaned and shut his eyes. He sucked in a harsh breath before hissing, “ _Fuck_ , yes.”

Looking up with half-hooded eyes, Jonathan trailed his lips down the length of Zach’s cock and buried his face into the curls around his groin. He nuzzled around the loose skin of his balls before taking one into his mouth, lolling it over his tongue. Zach’s thighs stiffened beneath his hands, and Jonathan moved forward to mouth around the base of Zach’s cock, wrapping a tight fist around the head and teasing mercilessly. When he looked up from between Zach’s thighs, he flashed a grin and asked, “Is this what it takes to get an A?”

"You’re getting there." He carded a hand through Jonathan's hair and pushed his face back down. "Now stop teasing and suck me," Zach growled with a squeeze of Jonathan's hair.

Jonathan didn’t wait a beat before taking Zach’s cock in his mouth. He sighed in contentment. This was what he’d been aching for all day; the heavy, familiar weight of Zach’s cock on his tongue. He swirled his tongue as he bobbed down the length, pulling his cheeks tight and sucking hard. He moaned and pulled back to tease the tip, tonguing into the groove under the head and giving Zach a desperate look.

Zach groaned at the look and pushed more insistently at Jonathan’s head.

He swallowed down again and his nose hit the warm, musky skin of Zach’s hip. Curling his fingers, he lightly scratched down Zach's legs as he sucked. Zach gasped and his hips bucked in surprise, and Jonathan pulled off with a sputter.

Gazing down with lust-darkened eyes, Zach stroked a finger along Jonathan’s bottom lip, wiping at the string of saliva trailing from his mouth to Zach’s cock. Jonathan wrapped his fingers around Zach’s wrist and sucked the finger down with a moan.

“Shit,” Zach hissed. He wrapped his free hand around his cock and pulled at it in jerky strokes. “If you really expected to get a better grade by getting into my pants, I assume you brought a condom.”

Jonathan groaned, keeping Zach’s fingers at the edge of his lips as he said, “In my bag.”

“So you came to class prepared. For once,” he noted. “Take your pants off.”

Jonathan stood on shaky legs and shuffled out of his jeans and shoes, kicking them in the other direction. Zach wasted no time with lubing up his fingers, and shoved Jonathan face-first across the desk. Jonathan choked on a cry as Zach worked a thick finger inside.

“You’re so tight,” Zach said breathlessly. “So tight and  _eager_.” He slid in another finger, swirling them around before tapping firmly against Jonathan’s prostate.

Jonathan’s legs quivered and he struggled to keep from sagging to his knees. “Oh, professor,” he sighed. He bit his clenched fists as sparks went off behind his eyes.

Zach kept steadily stroking his fingers as he spoke. “You want another?” 

He nodded, arching back onto the two already inside him.

“So greedy,” Zach purred against his ear. He worked in another finger and leaned closer to rub his cock along Jonathan’s back. “You’re practically begging for it. Let me hear you, Jonathan.”

“Please do it,” he whined into his fists.

“Do what? What do you want?”

“You, oh—” he whimpered. “I want you, professor. I want your big cock inside me.” Jonathan cried out at the first press of Zach's cock against his hole. "Please," he begged, pushing his hips back.

Zach placed an anchoring hand on his back and rubbed his cock up and down the cleft of Jonathan's ass. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me," he whispered, and Zach pushed his way in. Jonathan let out a high whine at the sudden fullness and flailed around, grappling for something to stable him. His fingers clenched around the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles whitened.

Once he was fully seated, Zach slid his hands down to grip hard at Jonathan’s hips and started a slow, brutal rhythm, pulling out with agonizing slowness and surging back in so hard Jonathan was shoved forward across the desk. Jonathan's face pressed into the papers and he panted and moaned with each curving stroke.

One of Zach's hands skated up Jonathan's back and grabbed at his hair, pulling his head back up until Zach was grunting hotly in his ear. "Please fuck me, _professor_ ," he corrected.

Jonathan gasped and reached back, one hand clasping where Zach was holding his hip so tightly he would leave bruises later, the other clenching around the back of Zach's neck. He tossed his head back over Zach's shoulder and whispered hot in his ear, "Please fuck me, professor."

Zach started fucking up into him in sharp, shallow thrusts, grunting hotly in Jonathan’s ear.

“Yes yes yes,” Jonathan moaned in between gulps of air. The angle had Zach's cock dragging at just the right spot, and Jonathan’s body jolted in pleasure with each nudge of hips. He hitched up on his toes to try and fuck himself down harder, craving more of the delicious friction, more of Zach’s cock inside him. Zach tried to keep him in place with a yank at his hair, but it only made him more desperate to move. “Please,” he whimpered. “Fuck me harder — fuck —  _ooh_  yes,” his voice trailed off into a stream of moans and pleas.

Zach's hips stuttered and his breath caught for a second. "Are you seriously making porno sex noises?"

"Oh god,  _yes_!" Jonathan cried, louder than before, and only some of it was for show. He wasn’t ashamed to play up the slutty student porn cliche if it would get Zach to keep fucking him like  _that_.

One of Zach’s hands snaked up his side and clapped around his mouth. The heat of his hand covering Jonathan’s face was a little smothering, just enough to get his heart racing. His eyes screwed shut with desire. When he felt Zach push up with his hips in just the right way, he cried out into the hot palm over his mouth and reached up to hold onto the arm wrapped around his shoulder. Zach still had a hand holding his hair in a tight grip so that every movement pulled at his scalp, sending incredible tingles down his spine. Jonathan’s body surrendered the onslaught of sensation.

After a few quick, shallow thrusts, Zach let go and smoothed his hands down Jonathan’s sides. “Up,” he said, pulling Jonathan off his cock.

Jonathan turned with dazed confusion as Zach maneuvered him to lay on his back across the desk. They resettled and Jonathan wrapped shaky arms around Zach's neck, bringing his face closer so that they were panting hot against each other for a moment. Jonathan leaned forward for a kiss, but Zach pulled away with a rakish grin.

"You can be such a good student when you want to be, Jonathan," he whispered against Jonathan's lips.

Jonathan moaned brokenly as Zach slid inside with one fluid thrust. He circled his hips wantonly, making Zach reflexively grip his hips harder and push in with punishing force. Jonathan’s hands clutched the fabric of the shirt covering Zach's shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

Zach lifted Jonathan’s hips higher and said, “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

He locked his ankles behind Zach’s back. Zach was sliding in and out with a slow, almost reverent rhythm, and any other night, it would be perfect, but it wasn’t enough tonight. Jonathan needed more. “Can I touch myself?” he whimpered.

“You’ll come when you’ve earned it.” He started pounding into Jonathan harder than before, holding tightly to his hips so that he slid back and forth across the desk with each thrust.

He cried out with each hard snap of Zach’s hips. “I’ve been so good, professor,” he said.

“You think so?”

Jonathan nodded. He knew by the heat in Zach’s eyes exactly how he looked, spread across the desk, sweaty hair plastered to his face, papers sticking everywhere. He held Zach’s hips still with his legs and gave him a sultry look. “Don’t you want to see it?” he whispered against Zach’s lips, watching for the little flashes of lust across his face. “Don’t you want to watch me as I come all over your desk? All over myself?”

“Fuck,” Zach grunted. He wrapped a sweaty hand around Jonathan’s cock and pulled at it roughly. His hand twisted and swirled around the head of Jonathan’s cock in a practiced squeeze.

Jonathan threw his head back in ecstasy, dangerously close to the edge of orgasm with just a few strokes.

“Do it,” Zach growled. “Come all over yourself.”

Jonathan felt it drawing up inside him, and when Zach twisted his hand at the tip of his cock, he came with a hoarse cry. Zach’s hips stilled and he kept stroking through it, milking fat pearls of come from Jonathan’s cock, pumping for long seconds after Jonathan had finished.

Once their breathing had slowed a little, Zach renewed his thrusts. Jonathan ran his hands through Zach’s hair, gazing up at him with longing desire. “Go on, professor,” he said against Zach’s lips. “Fill me up with your hot come.”

Zach’s orgasm followed a heartbeat later, his hips stilling as he doubled over and clutched at Jonathan’s back. His breath was hot and wet against Jonathan’s neck.

They laid across the desk in each other’s arms for a few long moments as they came down. Jonathan let his legs fall alongside Zach’s thighs, and he wriggled a little for better snuggle opportunities.

“Look at the mess you made,” Zach chided with a lazy smile when he managed to pull himself up. He smeared his fingers through the come on Jonathan’s stomach and lifted his hand up to Jonathan’s mouth. He brushed his fingers all over Jonathan’s lips before slipping two inside his lax mouth. Jonathan tipped his head back, mewling softly as he sucked the taste of himself off Zach’s fingers. “Holy  _fuck_ , Jonathan,” Zach gasped. He pulled his fingers back and his slick hands wrapped around Jonathan’s face as he leaned down to press their lips together. They gasped and licked messily into each other’s mouths, too languid with afterglow for it to be a proper kiss.

“So, how did I do?” Jonathan asked with a little laugh.

“Oh my god,” Zach moaned into Jonathan’s mouth. “You pass with flying colors. A+, gold stars, and cookies, all across the board. That was so hot, baby.”

Jonathan beamed. “Your glasses are all fogged up.”

“I think the  _windows_  might be fogged up.” He pulled the glasses off and tossed them over to a corner of the desk. They grinned at each other for a minute before Jonathan pulled him down for another kiss. Zach nosed against his cheek and kissed down his ear before he burrowed back into Jonathan’s neck. “Where did that come from?”

“I dunno,” he said sheepishly, hiding a smile in Zach’s shoulder. “I just thought it would be fun.”

Zach didn’t really need to know about him finding the picture. Not yet, anyway.

He made a note to keep up with the Google Alerts more thoroughly in the future.


End file.
